


The Un-Irking of John Sheppard

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After noticing the pool at the base of the tower in "Quarantine" (see beneath cut) we decided John and Rodney really needed a romantic walk in the moonlight. Or maybe even a swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Un-Irking of John Sheppard

**Author's Note:**

> co-authored with chelle.

## by chelle and The Grrrl

(Author's email: [thegrrrl2002@gmail.com](mailto:thegrrrl2002@gmail.com), [mmmchelle@gmail.com](mailto:mmmchelle@gmail.com))

***

"Hey," Rodney called out as he caught sight of a slim figure silhouetted in the moonlight. "Sheppard." Rodney broke into a trot, hurrying to reach him.

John didn't turn around. He stood with his hands on his hips, gazing out over the reflecting pool. "Nice of you to join me, Rodney."

"Sorry, sorry, I was just about to leave, and Radek cornered me, I couldn't--" Rodney waved his hands. "You know how it is."

"Uh, huh."

"Okay. I get it. You're irked."

Now John did look at him. "Irked?" His face was shadowed but Rodney make out the straight line of his mouth.

Definitely not a good sign.

"Yes, irked. I made a date, and I'm…" Rodney glanced down at his watch. Oops. "Thirty-six point five minutes late."

"Yes, Rodney, you are. And I am. So now that I've had a nice little stroll in the moonlight by myself, I think I'll head up to bed." John turned and Rodney grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Oh, come on, that's not fair." He pulled John closer, fingers curling around John's forearm. "At least give me a chance to un-irk you."

"That's not even a word," John said. But at least he wasn't pulling away.

"De-irk, then. Is that better?"

"Nah. I think I prefer un-irk."

Rodney heard the amusement in John's voice and relaxed, leaning toward John. "We can use any word you want to," he said magnanimously. He kissed John, as gently as he knew how. "Come on. Let's go around the other side of the tower--you'll be able to see both moons reflected in the water."

John gazed at him steadily for a moment, but he didn't object when Rodney started toward the other side of the pool, leading John by the arm. "You could at least hold my hand," John groused.

"What?" Rodney asked, turning toward John.

"Hand," John said, wiggling the fingers of his other hand at Rodney. "You could hold it instead of tugging me by the arm."

"Oh, um, right." The whole idea of holding hands seemed a little, well, high school, but if it would un-irk John, Rodney was all for it. Letting go of John's arm, Rodney slid his hand into John's. "Better?"

"Yup."

Resisting the urge to shake his head, Rodney resumed leading John toward the far side of the pool. He was soon three steps ahead of John and had to slow his steps, pacing himself to match John's sauntering stride so that he wouldn't end up dragging John by the hand.

He suspected that John was walking particularly slow.

"What," John said. "You in a hurry now?"

"No. Of course not." He gave John's hand a squeeze, and slowed himself even more, until they were shoulder to shoulder. "That wouldn't be very romantic, would it?"

"No, it would not."

All right, so maybe the un-irking was going take a bit of work. "Nice night, isn't it?" Rodney said, looking up at the stars. The second moon had just risen, a bright crescent hanging low in the sky.

John followed his gaze. "Yeah, I noticed. Being that I've been out here for so long."

Rodney blew out a noisy breath. "Okay, yes, yes, yes, I get it, I was late." He glared at John, who was staring straight ahead. As they strolled through a patch of moonlight he caught a funny look on John's face, one that he was pretty sure meant John was trying not to laugh. "Oh, right." Rodney bumped John with his shoulder. "You're so terribly neglected."

John nodded. "I am."

"You know, I had no idea you'd turn out to be so high maintenance."

"It takes one to know one."

"God, is that the best you can do? It's so--grade school." At that, John actually did look sulky and Rodney was relieved when they rounded a turn and the broad sweep of the pool was in front of them. Oh yes, perfect--two moons reflecting in the smooth surface, the lit towers just beyond and the starlight--it was actually pretty damn breathtaking. "Wow," Rodney breathed. "That's spectacular."

"Yeah," John said softly, but when Rodney turned toward him, he wasn't looking at the view at all.

Rodney frowned and John looked down at the pool. "We should go for a swim."

"Are you crazy?" Holding hands was bad enough, but getting caught skinny-dipping together would be bad. Really, really bad.

"It'll be fun," John said, grinning his 'little boy about to get in trouble' grin. This was not good, definitely not good, because that grin never failed to make Rodney do things. Bad things. Fun things. Fun, bad things. "Warm water, naked skin, moonlight..." John's voice trailed off suggestively.

"No," Rodney said firmly. "No, no, no. I am not getting in that pool with you. Naked. No way. No how. No."

"Suit yourself," John said with a lazy shrug. Letting go of Rodney's hand, he took a step toward the pool, his back to Rodney.

A minute later John's jacket landed on the floor.

"The water's probably really cold," Rodney added.

John bent down--a lovely sight to behold--and dipped his hand into the water. "It bakes in the sun all day. Still nice and warm, see?" He splashed a handful at Rodney.

Rodney jumped back, water splattering his tee-shirt. "Thank you so much for the demonstration."

"What?" John said, straightening. "You asked." He faced Rodney squarely and pulled his shirt off over his head.

"There might be...things in there." Rodney pointed to the water without taking his eyes off John's chest. "Biting things. Sea creatures."

"Nope. It gets filtered." John kicked off his shoes and unbuckled his belt, all business. He might have been gearing up for a mission, only this was more like...ungearing. In a big way.

Rodney liked ungearing. He liked it a lot.

John pushed his pants down past his hips and as he stepped free the moonlight made him all shadows and curves, highlighting a shoulder and the side of his neck, a flash of thigh and then bright white boxers, riding low on his hips.

"John," Rodney said softly, coming forward to slide an arm around John's waist. John's skin was warm and smooth--John was really smooth in the places he wasn't hairy. Rodney wasn't going to think about the places where John was smooth, not here, where anyone might show up. "Let's go back to your quarters, hmmm?" He nuzzled the side of John's neck, rubbing his lips across an especially sensitive spot. "Once we're there with the door locked nice and tight behind us I'll help you undress."

John patted Rodney's hip. "Later. I'm really in the mood for a swim." He pulled away, taking all of his warm, smooth, sweet-smelling skin with him. "You could join me, you know."

Rodney shook his head, resolute in his decision.

"Your loss," John said, and turned back toward the pool. Then he bent forward and pushed his boxers to the ground.

Oh, god. John was naked. Beautifully naked, with moonlight gracing the curve of his shoulder, the stretch of his back and then the soft swell of a buttock.

This was torture, that's what it was. Getting naked where Rodney couldn't-shouldn't-- touch him.

"Are you sure," Rodney gestured toward the tower with a thumb, "you don't want to? Bed? Soft, comfy, private bed? Beds are really nice."

"Beds are nice," John agreed in a tone that was downright pornographic. He grinned over his shoulder at Rodney. "As are pools."

Rodney huffed.

John crouched down and sat on the edge, dipping his legs into the water. "Feels good. Warm." he said, drawing the words out. Then he slipped into the pool, sending ripples out across the surface.

Rodney stared, mesmerized by the flickering of the reflected light. A soft splash and John was swimming out to the center with smooth, steady strokes, his wet skin gleaming. Rodney wanted to tell John to be careful, which was ridiculous, there was nothing to be careful about, except for anyone who might be looking out the window of the lower level utility room. No one would be working there at this hour anyway. The windows were dark. No one to see John. Or himself, staring out over the water at John.

Or to see him in the water with John.

Which wouldn't be prudent, and that was why he was staying right there, nice and dry and fully dressed.

Unlike some people.

John naked in moonlight wasn't even pornographic. It should have been because John was sex incarnate, all lines and curves and mischief. John was just-he was an invitation to play. But out there, moonlight glinting off the curve of a shoulder as one graceful stroke followed another, he was simply beautiful.

It made Rodney's breath catch in his throat, and, yeah, his dick twitched a little. Turning, John started back for shore with lazy strokes that seemed to be as much about enjoying the water on his skin as they were about getting back to the edge of the pool.

John stood, the water up around mid-chest, and brushed the hair from his face. "Sure you don't want to come in?"

"Of course I want to come in," Rodney said. Did John think he wasn't human?

"We'll just be two friends sharing a late night swim." John should not try to look innocent. It was the one expression he couldn't pull off.

"Oh, really?" Rodney crossed his arms in front of his chest again. "You honestly think that if we're both naked in the pool nothing will happen that you could get in trouble for?"

John shook his head. "You have no self-control, Rodney, do you?"

"What?"

"It's really a shame." John leaned back, and then he was floating, toes and knees bobbing to the surface, arms swirling. "Wow. Look at that sky."

Rodney moved closer to the edge. "I'll have you know I have plenty of self-control."

"Uh huh." John rolled, flashing a tantalizing glimpse of his ass as he disappeared under the water.

Drumming his fingers on his thighs, Rodney waited for John to surface, craning his neck to see where he had gone to. A moment later John reappeared nearby, floating serenely on his back once again.

Rodney let out his breath. "And a highly disciplined mind," he insisted.

"That's you, Rodney."

"What are you implying?"

John shrugged, which caused him to slip beneath the surface. He stood, wiping the water from his face. "I get it, Rodney. And I'm flattered. Really."

"Oh, for god's sake." Rodney pulled his shirt off over his head. "I can't believe you honestly think that I can't control myself around your naked body."

"I have complete faith in your disciplined mind," John said with a smirk.

Bending down, Rodney tugged at his bootlaces, then stood to toe his boots off. Opening his pants, Rodney pushed them to the ground, ignoring the way John's naked cavorting had already given him a hard-on. Socks were next, then boxers.

Finally naked, he rested his hands on his hips and glared at John. "Satisfied?"

John dropped his gaze to Rodney's cock. "Not yet."

Ignoring John's obvious attempt to provoke him, Rodney strode toward the water, stopping at the edge to dip a toe in. John was right, the water was comfortably warm.

"Don't dive," John said. "It's too shallow for that."

Rodney shook his head. And people thought he was the mother hen in this relationship, or they would if they knew there was a relationship. Sitting on the edge he lowered himself into the water. He kept going, sinking down until the water covered his shoulders. Being surrounded by all of that warmth felt good.

"Knew you'd like it," John said.

"Mmm," Rodney said noncommittally, leaning back and letting himself float on the surface. With a tap of his foot his pushed away from the edge, staring up at the night sky. Two moons, floating in the blackness--despite his denials to the contrary, it really was a cool thing to see. Science fiction come to life.

He turned and swam out to the center of the pool with smooth easy strokes, and maybe his form was off and he splashed a little too much but hey, he was rusty, it had been a long time since he had a chance to really swim. When he came to a halt he carefully reached a foot out, checking where the bottom was. The pool was a little deeper in the center, but not much, the water lapping at the top of his shoulders.

"Hi, Rodney," a soft voice greeted him from nearby.

Rodney wiped the water from his eyes. "There you are."

Even wet, John's hair stood straight up on the top of his head, giving him an odd, spiky silhouette. "Yup." John glided closer. "And you're naked."

"Of course I am. You saw me take my clothes off." Rodney turned as John floated off to his left.

Circling him.

"I'm naked, too," John said in a low voice.

"I am well aware of that."

"I know." John was using his bedroom voice, which he should absolutely not be doing outside of the bedroom, especially not when they were trying to avoid trouble. And, yes, Rodney was hard, but John was naked and wet. Rodney would like to see him stay soft when Rodney was naked and wet.

Except Rodney was naked and wet, and that meant John was probably hard... No, no way was Rodney going to check because that way lay trouble with an uppercase 'ouble.'

Stopping his circling, John stood and tilted his head to the side. "The water feels really good, don't you think?" he asked, rubbing his hand along his chest just above the water line.

It would take more than John's fingers running through his own chest hair, his shoulders glistening in the moonlight to break Rodney. "Not as good as your hand, obviously."

John gave him a look that was downright sinful, and slid his hand beneath the water. "Not as good as your hand."

From the angle of his arm, Rodney was certain John was caressing his own nipple. That was bad enough, anything lower and Rodney would, well, he didn't know what he'd do. "I don't think the filters take out semen," Rodney said, trying to sound annoyed instead of turned on.

"Nope. Probably not." John grinned as if intrigued by the thought. Easing closer, he asked, "How much do you plan on making?"

"None. None at all. And neither are you." Rodney jabbed a finger at John just above the water's surface.

Which turned out to be a big mistake. John reached out and grabbed his wrist, moving surprisingly fast for someone who had been slouching through the water.

"Hey--" Rodney tried to jerk his hand free but John tugged hard and Rodney's feet went out from under him, dunking him under the water. He came up sputtering, clutching John's shoulder with his free hand. "No more Jaws movies for you, okay?"

"Okay," John said, his warm, wet chest brushing against Rodney's. "Tell me more about the semen. Do you think alarms will go off?"

"Sheppard," Rodney said, trying to sound stern.

It probably would have been more effective if his voice hadn't cracked.

"Fireworks, maybe?" John slid a leg alongside Rodney's, and oh yes, that was more than just John's leg bumping against his thigh.

"Hah," Rodney exclaimed. "Now who's finding who irresistible?"

"You just figuring that out?" John asked, circling an arm around Rodney's waist.

"Of course not," Rodney said, but he didn't mean it, and he was sure John knew he didn't mean it. This whole John wanting him thing was new, at least Rodney knowing John wanted him was new, relatively, but then relatively speaking everything was new, and John Sheppard had a way of scrambling Rodney's brain, even when he wasn't naked.

John made a sound that might have been "uh-huh" and pressed his lips to the side of Rodney's neck. Rodney loved it when John, when John did that, that thing he did with his lips and his tongue and the tiniest hint of teeth.

"You're trouble, you know that," Rodney said. "Trouble with a capital everything."

John tugged him closer, his mouth slipping up to a new spot on Rodney's neck, where he did that all over again.

"Oh," Rodney sighed.

"Mmm," John said agreeably, directly into Rodney's skin, before finding a third spot, just under his ear.

Rodney grabbed John's shoulders, intending to push him away, because this was trouble, and more trouble was the last thing they needed. Only John's shoulders were wet and slippery and Rodney's hands slid around, down onto John's chest, which was also wet and slippery and hard because John had muscles. John had very nice muscles.

Oh, and nipples too. Hard little nipples.

"Rodney," John said, dragging his lips over Rodney's jaw.

"We shouldn't do this, not out here." Rodney slid an arm around John's shoulders.

John pushed a leg between Rodney's legs, his cock pressing against Rodney's hip. "Yes we should."

"Someone might see us." Rodney stared up at the tower, eyeing the balconies in the distance.

John licked Rodney's chin. "No, they won't."

Rodney jerked his head down. "How can you be sure?"

"Because it's night, and they're nearly half a mile away."

"Binoculars," Rodney insisted. "They could be using binoculars."

John cocked his head to one side, eyebrows raised.

"What?" Rodney said. "It's not beyond the realm of possibility."

"Come on," John said. He slipped away from Rodney.

Oddly disappointed instead of relieved, Rodney followed as John slowly backstroked away from him. Only John wasn't heading back to where their clothes were. Instead he swam toward the far edge of the pool, closer to the tower.

Directly under the balconies.

Where no one from the tower could see them.

"Someone could still come in. I'm sure we're not the only ones who think the pool is a good place for a tryst," Rodney said, stopping about a foot away from John.

"Tryst?" John's mouth twisted into a grin.

"Yes, yes, tryst, liaison, assignation, rendezvous, date--"

"I know what tryst means, Rodney," John said, coming toward him, handily closing the distance between them.

"Well, yes, obviously, since you arranged this one."

John wrapped an arm around Rodney's waist, pressed his whole body to Rodney's, every long, lean, wet inch of it. "We won't get caught."

"Are you sure?" Because Rodney didn't want John to leave, didn't want to have to choose between John and Atlantis, and if word got out that their military commander liked men, Rodney might have to, and--

"Yes," John said and kissed him.

Rodney slid his arms around John's neck and just held on, because he had no defenses when John kissed him like this, focused and sincere, as if kissing Rodney was the most important thing he'd done all day. The warm water was like a caress, swirling around him as John moved his hands, sliding them down Rodney's back, onto his hips, then cupping his ass and tugging him close.

"Oh," Rodney said, breaking off the kiss as his cock pushed against John's thigh.

John nodded. "Yeah."

Rodney sucked on John's neck, tasting the salt water on his skin. He used his teeth, gently, and John let out a soft groan and dug his fingers in. The water buoyed them, and Rodney was able to hook a leg over John's hip and pull him even closer. "This is nice," he said.

"Yup." John kissed Rodney with surprising sweetness. "Just two friends, enjoying a late night swim."

Rodney chuckled. "You had this in mind all along, didn't you?"

"Who, me?" John nosed Rodney's cheek.

"You know, I've never had outside sex before."

"Really?" John asked. "Not even while camping or something?"

Raising his head from John's shoulder, Rodney repeated, "Camping?"

John laughed. "Right. Never mind. Trust me, outside sex is fun."

"Okay," Rodney said. He already knew that any kind of sex with John was fun. It was as if it was another game they played together, like chess or virtual golf, except that with sex they both ended up winning, every single time.

Apparently his reward for being trusting was another kiss. John tightened his hold on Rodney, shifting so his erection slid against Rodney's as he opened Rodney with a slow, sweet press of tongue.

Rodney responded in kind, holding tight to John's shoulders as one kiss followed another. This was still crazy. Anyone could show up. It wasn't likely, but it was possible, and the knowledge that it could happen was an annoying buzz in the back of Rodney's brain.

Rodney ignored it in favor of kissing John and sliding his hands along the smooth, wet skin of John's back.

John moved his hips, stroking his cock along Rodney's bare skin, the water making everything slide together nice and easy. It was still a thrill, feeling John's erection on his skin, knowing John had gotten hard for him, because of him.

"Rodney," John said, his voice rough. He leaned into Rodney, fingers flexing on Rodney's hips as his mouth found Rodney's once again.

Rodney took a step back, then another, reluctant to stop kissing. He loved the moment when John's kisses went from playful to needy. It was a thrill to have John push against him, and even more so to push back. And to slip a hand down between them to find John's hard, smooth cock, to wrap his hand around it and squeeze.

John made a low noise and went for Rodney's neck again, using his lips and teeth and tongue, sliding a hand up Rodney's chest to play with a nipple, the other moving down to explore the cleft of Rodney's ass.

Rodney groaned.

"You like that," John whispered.

"Oh," Rodney said. "Please, yes."

John rubbed a finger over Rodney's opening and Rodney squirmed against him, gasping for air because it was just that good, that breathtaking to feel the tip of John's finger slip inside of him.

"Jesus, Rodney, I want to--come here," John said, moving his hand away.

Rodney squawked in protest. "What--?"

"Sit up here," John said, motioning to the edge of the pool. "So you'll be, you know, positioned."

It took Rodney's sex-addled brain a moment to figure it out, and then he was pulling himself up out of the water with a strength he didn't know he had. He settled onto his back, pulling his legs up and resting his feet on the edge.

"Rodney, you're so--" John said, stepping close and rubbing a thumb over Rodney's entrance.

Rodney edged his legs a little farther apart, his fears of being caught all but forgotten as John leaned down and sent a puff of air right where his thumb had been. John leaned slowly closer and Rodney sucked in a breath in anticipation.

Then it was there, John's tongue, skirting his hole, teasing him, feeling so damn good Rodney had to bite his lip to keep from groaning. John cupped Rodney's balls with one hand, the other resting on the inside of his thigh. It still made Rodney's breath catch sometimes, the way John would lay claim to his body in such intimate, casual ways.

Rodney tilted his hips, wanting to make it easier for John's circling tongue to slip inside. John kept teasing him with small touches, a brush of tongue that almost went where Rodney wanted it most. But Rodney didn't protest. He'd learned early on that John wasn't a get it over quickly kind of guy. He liked to take his time, to linger and caress and explore.

Somehow, somewhere along the line, Rodney had discovered that when it came to John and sex, he had plenty of patience.

So he simply stared up at the twin moons and tried to take it all in, the slight chill now that he was out of the water, the warmth of John's hand on his thigh, the soft, sweet tease of John's tongue slipping inside him. It was hard to keep quiet, he was vaguely aware of making a soft keening sound as John licked but he couldn't help it, especially when John's finger joined his tongue, slipping inside of him easily.

Rodney pulled his legs up, hands hooked behind his knees, exposing himself fully as he panted up at the night sky. It was insane, truly insane, how good it felt, the pressure of John's fingertip inside of him, John's mouth sliding everywhere, up over his balls, sucking gently before releasing them again. When John licked the base of his cock Rodney did moan out loud. "Okay, okay, you could go right ahead--" Rodney started, surprised by the ragged sound of his own voice.

But John moved back down again, working his tongue around his finger, wetting it before pushing it in deeper.

"That's good, too," Rodney whispered, and was rewarded by a gentle nip on his inner thigh.

John shifted, splashing water up onto Rodney's groin--an odd sensation on his over-sensitized skin. "Sorry," John murmured as Rodney's hips jerked.

"No, no, no, do that again," Rodney panted.

A moment later water trickled down onto his balls.

"Oh," Rodney said, astonished.

"Kinky," John said, his voice unusually soft. Then he bent down and licked the water from Rodney's balls and shaft before slipping down again. He traced the edge of Rodney's opening with a surprisingly firm motion of his tongue.

Rodney suspected that John's tongue was rubbing against his finger as well as his own skin and the thought made him want to open himself even more. Get closer to John, take more of him.

But John withdrew his finger. Rodney started to lift his head and shoulders, intending to complain, but another splash of cool water hit him, and John's tongue returned, creating a mix of warm and cool that made him shiver.

John's tongue slipped back inside him, deeper this time, his hand sliding up to curl around Rodney's shaft. John stroking him, John's tongue slipping in and out and Rodney reveled in it, moaning with delight.

On the next downstroke, John slid his hand lower, releasing Rodney's cock and moving over his balls, cupping them and stroking the side of one with a thumb.

John didn't linger though. He traced the space between Rodney's balls and his entrance with his thumb, then he leaned back and replaced his tongue with his finger, going deep this time, making Rodney arch and gasp as John's touch sent a burst of pleasure straight to his cock.

"John," Rodney groaned, but John didn't answer. He bent down and nibbled the sensitive skin at the crease of Rodney's thigh, his finger sliding slowly back and forth in Rodney's ass.

John was going to kill him with pleasure, Rodney was sure of it.

"John," Rodney said again. "Please." He reached for his cock but John intercepted his hand.

"I've got you," John said.

Rodney's cock was engulfed in smooth wet heat--John's mouth, finally. Rodney swallowed his moan and lifted his head to watch, he was pretty sure he'd never get tired of seeing his cock slide past John's sinful lips. He fell back, head thumping on the hard tile but he barely felt it, not with the way John was working his cock, and moving his finger, pleasure swirling all around. Rodney crammed a fist into his mouth--if he wasn't careful, they would hear him all the way up in the control tower. John was bringing him higher and higher, to the almost unbearable edge and holding him there until Rodney was ready to cry out in frustration.

And then he was there, coming one long fierce rush, pleasure so outrageously good that it left him shaking and gasping for air. He shivered violently when John withdrew his finger, as if his entire body was electrified. He vaguely heard John shushing him, hands petting his thigh, a soft kiss pressed to his shin and then water splashed all around as John pulled himself out of the pool.

"Rodney," John said in a breathless voice. He leaned over to kiss Rodney, water raining down onto Rodney's face and chest and neck and John kept on kissing him.

Rodney slid a hand into John's wet hair, keeping John close. He thought he might never move again, because all of his muscles had melted, his bones were gone, just like his brain--John did this to him every time, made him come so hard he saw stars, only this time there really were stars, right up in the sky.

"Outside sex," he said against John's mouth.

John kissed him again.

"Fun."

"Yeah." Another kiss, more desperate this time, and Rodney loved when John kissed him like this, turned on and wanting. John's cock was resting on his hip and Rodney slid his hand down, wrapped it around John's cock, still slick from the water.

John broke their kiss with a groan, burying his face in the curve of Rodney's neck.

"You're really turned on, aren't you?" Rodney whispered, stroking John's length. That John got turned on from rimming, from rimming him, and fingering him and blowing him, was never going to stop being amazing.

John's only answer was to suck on the first bit of skin within reach.

Rodney eased John onto his back, careful of the hard surface, and mouthed a path along John's collarbone. He worked his way lower, never straying from the path that led to his target-a small brown nipple.

John arched when Rodney reached it, arched and gasped, and Rodney stroked him, first sucking, then licking John's nipple, letting his tongue curl around it. John moaned beneath him, his hand cupping the back of Rodney's neck. Rodney sucked again, skimming his teeth over John's skin before moving further down, tenderly kissing a small scar over John's ribs, all the while running his fingertips over John's cock. He paused to nuzzle John's wet stomach, slipping his tongue into John's navel.

"Rodney," John complained, squirming as he gave Rodney's shoulder a gentle push. "Come on."

Rodney chuckled. "Hmmm, what have we here?" He kissed the head of John's cock, then rubbed his cheek on John's curly, crinkly pubic hair. When John groaned as if in pain Rodney relented and licked his way up John's cock then covered the head with his mouth and sucked.

He'd never expected to like this as much as he did, but John's cock felt good in his mouth, firm skin against his tongue and lips.

The best part was the way having his cock sucked made John a little crazy.

John whimpered, something Rodney hadn't imagined John could even do before he'd put his mouth on John's cock for the first time. Now Rodney was addicted to the sound, to making John so turned on he couldn't keep it inside.

Sucking steadily, he worked the head with his tongue, just the way John liked. John clutched at Rodney's shoulder. Reaching up, Rodney took John's hand in his, lowered it to the floor, rubbing the back of John's fingers with his thumb.

"Rodney." John's voice was raspy with want.

I've got you, Rodney thought, but he wasn't about to stop to say it, not when he could feel how close John was. He sucked harder, going low, taking John deep. He rocked his head up and down, wondering what it would be like if someone could see them, could watch him working his mouth up and down John's cock, making him feel good.

"Rodney." That was John's I'm-about-to-come Rodney. It was pretty much Rodney's favorite version of his name, ever.

John's hand tightened in his, and John's cock pulsed in his mouth. Rodney swallowed steadily, loving the way the familiar taste coated his tongue. He slowed his movements, dragging out the moment, letting John shudder beneath him.

Finally, the tension left John's body and he lay quiet, the sound of heavy breathing filling the air. Rodney hummed happily, letting John's softening cock slip from his mouth. He kissed John's hip, then brought John's hand to his mouth and kissed that, too, before crawling up to kiss John's slack, dazed mouth.

John made a comfortable noise and slung an arm around Rodney's neck, pulling him closer. "Told you the water felt good," John murmured.

"We're not in the water." Rodney licked John's lower lip.

"My foot is."

"Oh." Rodney nodded, as if this fact was of great significance. He was rewarded with a wide grin from John, and he had to kiss John again.

Then John frowned. "We didn't get any semen in the pool," he said.

Rodney patted John's chest. "Maybe next time?"

And the grin was back. "Cool."

Rodney shook his head. He was pretty sure he had the weirdest boyfriend ever, but probably the hottest one too and he was good with both.

The breeze picked up, chilling Rodney's still-damp skin. John pulled Rodney closer, obviously feeling the chill himself but the hard ground provided little comfort. "Want to take this back into the water?" Rodney asked. "It will be warmer."

"We should probably get dressed, since our skin is mostly dry."

"Good point," Rodney said, trying not to sound disappointed.

"You liked it," John said, grinning at him.

"I thought we'd already established that."

"It was a great idea," John pointed out, clearly proud of himself. He nudged Rodney with his knee. "I'm glad you decided to show up."

"Hey--"

John lifted himself up just enough to capture Rodney's lips with his, cutting Rodney off. "How about we get dressed, go back to my quarters, strip, and climb beneath the covers?" John suggested. He kissed Rodney again. "With the door locked nice and tight."

When John put it like that, Rodney really couldn't object, not in the slightest. "Okay," he said kissing John quickly and climbing to his feet.

John stood before Rodney could offer him a hand up. Together they walked around the pool toward their clothes.

And if Rodney slipped his hand into John's it was only because he was trying to keep John un-irked.


End file.
